A Team of Individuals
by swanglade37
Summary: Hard to describe. Um, sort of a bunch of different categories and where each Pevensie child fits into each one. Please read!


Each of the Pevensies fights for a different reason.

Peter fights for relief-not his own, but for the relief of those who can't fight, who otherwise might have been forced to. Peter fights so others don't have to, but he especially fights for his siblings, to keep them safe. When he swings his sword, Rhindon, enemies know to beware of the Magnificent King who fights for all.

Susan fights for equality. She fights so that everyone knows that she and her siblings are no better than anyone else on the battlefield. Enemies don't always see the Gentle Queen, but they feel her red-feathered arrows pierce them, and they are afraid.

Edmund fights for truth. He fights for those who have been tricked or forced into fighting for the wrong side, and he fights so that the wool can be lifted from their eyes and they realize their mistakes. Like his sister, he is not always seen, but the Just King plans every battle his siblings fight in, and enemies learn his style.

Lucy fights for all the reasons her siblings do-relief, equality, and truth. However, she also fights for freedom and because of a belief that fighting today makes a peaceful tomorrow. Lucy is a healer, not a fighter, but she was not named the Valiant Queen for no reason, and enemies are as frightened of her as they are of her siblings.

Each of the Pevensies represents a different element.

Peter is the element air. Like air, he is calm most of the time, but he becomes fierce and sharp when you make a wrong move. Beware the Magnificent King and his temper.

Susan is the element fire. Like fire she is beautiful and terrifying all in one, and she draws people in, only to burn them later. Do not underestimate the Gentle Queen.

Edmund is the element earth. Like earth, he is stolid and firm, and if he promises something he will follow through. Stay vigilant around the Just King-he is smart and his memory has never failed him.

Lucy is the element water. Like water, she is playful and funny, but storms are deadly out on the ocean, and she is no exception. Restrain yourself around the Valiant Queen-she is no fool.

Each of the Pevensies is as their name suggests.

Peter is a rock. He is dependable and firm. He rules with an iron fist, and everyone is honest in his court.

Susan is a lily. She is beautiful and picturesque. She rules with a kind demeanor, and everyone is deserving of a bath in her court.

Edmund is a protector. He is smart and powerful. He rules with a calculating mind, and everyone gets a chance in his court.

Lucy is a light. She is optimistic and shining. She rules with a bright smile, and everyone has a voice in her court.

Each of the Pevensies may be represented by a different bird.

Peter is an eagle. He is strong and does not fear enemies. They cannot hurt the Magnificent King.

Susan is a swan. She is graceful and wows other empires. They will not fight the Gentle Queen.

Edmund is a crow. He is wise and other countries know he never forgets anything. They fear the Just King.

Lucy is a rooster. She is confident and other kingdoms adore her. They love the Valiant Queen.

Each of the Pevensies is a monarch of a different part of their kingdom.

Peter is the king of the army. He is mainly the face of the land. However, he is Magnificent, and keeps enemies away from the peaceful realm its inhabitants call Narnia.

Susan is the queen of the castle. She likes things the way they are supposed to be. However, she is Gentle, and refuses to force things on those who do not wish them.

Edmund is the king of the council. He listens to his advisors and decides the fate of those who stand before him. However, he is Just, and his verdicts are fair and deserved.

Lucy is the queen of the people. The populace of the realm of Narnia love their youngest monarch. However, as Valiant as she is, she is a healer, and they will fight for her.

Each of the Pevensies has a different role to play.

Peter is the leader. He makes the executive decisions, he is the face, he leads the army, he is the strong one. He was not named the Magnificent King for no reason.

Susan is the mother. She constantly makes sure that Peter's alive, Edmund's remembering to sleep in between trials, and Lucy's eating her vegetables. And her siblings let her because even the Gentle Queen needs to reassure herself that her siblings are okay.

Edmund is the strategist. He doesn't always fight in the wars, but he is the brains behind them all, and usually the reason Peter's alive. He's the Just King, and his siblings will let the world know that just because he isn't Peter, doesn't mean he can't protect himself.

Lucy is the healer. Like Susan and Edmund, she is rarely a fighter, but she cannot help worrying when Peter, Susan, and Edmund have asked her to hold down the castle as the last line of defense, and they haven't returned yet. It's nice to know if, hypothetically, enemies managed to get into Cair Paravel, the 'last line of defense' is the Valiant Queen.

Each of the Pevensies dealt with the loss of Narnia differently.

Peter chose to think of it as amazing, but moved on to prove he could succeed in the real world just as well. He never denied it, or forgot. He was trying to prove he could live as a king, even if he wasn't the Magnificent King.

Susan chose to think of it as amazing, but moved on to prove she was more than "childish games". She forgot and denied it. She tried to grow up too fast, but still showed that if she was the Gentle Queen in one world, she was the Gentle Queen in the other.

Edmund chose to think of it as amazing, and moved on to try to achieve his life again. He never denied it or forgot-he'd learned his lesson of not believing Lucy. He tried to be the Just King again, would have succeeded, but his Narnian roots called him back.

Lucy chose to think of it as amazing, and never moved on. She never forgot or denied it-how could she, when she was the one with the firmest belief. She spent the rest of her life in Spare Oom trying to go back, and she succeeded one day, and was the Valiant Queen once again.

Each of the Pevensies was a very different person, and yet deep down, their hearts all yearned for Narnia, and for another chance.


End file.
